happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Arissa123/Dunce Upon A Time (Done my Way)
Lammy: Hey Giggles, can you do me a favour? Giggles: Yes Mama, what is it? Lammy: Can you go buy some magic beans for our dinner? Giggles: Sure! I'll be back! Lammy: Ok thanks! (Giggles is about to go to the store but is suddenly stopped by Lifty and Shifty.) Lifty/Shifty: Hehehe Shifty: What the fuck are you doing girl? Giggles: I'm just getting some beans for me and my mother's dinner, that's all. Lifty: Well, we have the magic beans. You want them bastard? Giggles: Um, sure and please don't call me a bastard. Lifty: Whatever, come on, Shifty. Let's go. Giggles: Oh my god, I can't wait to show mom this! (Giggles rushes back to her and her mother's cottage.) Giggles: Mom, these two strange ugly looking bastards gave me magic beans. Lammy: Awesome! Why don't you go plant them in the garden. Giggles: Ok. (Giggles heads outside and plants the beans. She leaves them there for a while. Then, it suddenly grew into a beanstalk!) Giggles: Wow! I'm going to climb this thing. (Giggles climbs the beanstalk. Once she makes it to the top, she is surprised.) Giggles: Where the hell am I? (She sees a giant castle near her.) Giggles: I must investigate. (Giggles stands in front of the castle and knocks on the door. The door opens and it's revealed to be Lumpy the Giant! Lumpy: What the fuck are you doing at my fucking castle? And who the hell are you? Giggles: I'm Giggles and I came to check out this place. Can I? Lumpy: Hahaha! You're perfect for my supper! Giggles: (screams) (Giggles runs inside and Lumpy tries to catch her, but Giggles hides in a hole.) Lumpy: Dammit! She got away. Oh well, at least I got these people who also climbed my beanstalk. Let's see, who should I choose? (The people in the jars are Cuddles, Handy, Sniffles, Mime, Flaky, and Toothy. Giggles watches from the hole as Lumpy makes his decision on who he's gonna pick.) Lumpy: I'll pick, you bunny rabbit! Cuddles: No, please Let me go! Giggles: Put my boyfriend down, you bastard! Lumpy: No, he is mine now! Hahaha. Cuddles: Help! (Giggles comes up with something to make Giant Lumpy put the love of her life down. She rushes over to Lumpy's feet and kicks them, causing him to drop Cuddles.) Lumpy: Whoa! (Giggles runs over and catches Cuddles.) Cuddles: Giggles, you saved me! (kisses Giggles on the cheek.) Giggles: Thanks, but let's get out of here. Cuddles: Giggles, can you find a way to kill that Giant? Giggles: I'll try my best. (Just then, Lumpy picks up the other 5 and places them in batter.) Cuddles: Well, they're gone. Lumpy: Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum! Giggles: Run! (Giggles and Cuddles run away from the giant Lumpy. They both go up the stairs and see Petunia as a princess.) Petunia: What the hell's going on here? Giggles: Lumpy the giant's coming! (Cuddles and Giggles jump out the window.) Petunia: Wait for me! (Petunia's dress gets stuck.) Petunia: Ah! I'm stuck! (Lumpy grabs Petunia and eats her. Giggles and Cuddles make it down safely. Then, Lumpy tries to grab them. Lumpy falls down and dies. Lifty and Shifty also die when Lumpy crushes them.) Cuddles: Phew! We're safe! Lammy: There you are, Giggles! I was wondering where you are. Giggles: Mommy, I went up a beanstalk and I rescued my boyfriend, Cuddles. Cuddles: She's my hero! Lammy: That's lovely. (Giggles and Cuddles head outside.) Cuddles: Thanks for saving me and killing that awful giant, Giggles. You're my hero! Giggles: (Giggles) You're welcome, Cuddles! I'm glad I saved the love of my life! (Cuddles and Giggles share a big kiss.) The end. I hope you enjoyed my version of Dunce Upon A Time! Category:Blog posts